the power takes hold
by lovedlost
Summary: title says it all serena has had trouble with her powers all through it all now there is one more as hse has to fight an onld friend. SD
1. deep destractions of sailor moon

Hey guys its me again, I know I said I was going to write a review to TCU but think maybe no and this will just be a different story for me

And just incase I forget this disclaimer runs though out the fic but I do own Emperial sailor moon from my last fic and coz I love her so much I am gonna use her again.

You all know the drill read and review!

Chapter 1: deep distractions of sailor moon

Its here again and as I always do and have done for the past 4 years I will go to the worlds rescue. May name is Serena tsukino and I AM sailor moon! But there is one problem… I can no longer control her anymore. There is me, serenity princess of the moon incarnate and then there is sailor moon someone completely different and for the first time since I started this quest against evil I realise what she is finally doing to me.

I will tell you from the beginning it was last week I think that I finally recognised the call of sailor moon against my silver call of the moon. I was fighting adromeda a silver winged general of my ex best friend molly. Ill explain later. But as I run to the battle trying to hold her off as long as I can I can already feel the woman/princess failing against this ancient yet new call. It was like a deadly song sung by a siren but it sounded so sweet alluring.

As I reached the battle I could see the eight scouts fighting together to fight this new evil. A name instantly sprang to mind, hypnotica! Ok so it was time to submit.

"MOON EMERIAL COSMIC POWER!" I shouted in defeat, the power over took as princess and senshi took hold this was my favourate formation because it held both my identities, senshi princess, all in one and was less captive. Moving as quickly as I could I already began to feel the onslaught, "URANUS WORLD SHAKING, NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

With the attacks combined together the youma slammed into a large oak tree both concerned scouts looked at me in pleasure as they saw their attacks put to better use then they could do themselves.hypnotica got up sending her own attack at me, but I was ready, "SATURN SILENT WALL!"

The attack stopped on my purple shield, soo I felt another presence fill my senses it was Endymion, he was here he would know what was going on, I would tell him of course but how would he react with someone being constantly more on the edge then usual. I had to finish her off or I would feel it take effect completely, not that is was a bad thing I suppose but after I takes a hold I cant come back as easily as I left, I would die trying to kill more youma then I needed, it was my gift and my curse, it helped me out but when ever I managed to kill it would keep going it was th eopposit off me, I hated violence she loved it.

"COSMIC LUNA PLANETARY CRUSH!"

It burst out of my wings like there was no tomorrow this attack was every thing and as soon as it left I detransformed knowing no matter the direction she fled she was moon dusted. Walking off I felt the ten people behind me follow silently. That was until Endymion placed a hand on my shoulder, "serenity, what's wrong why did you rush it, you seem disturbed."

"because if I didn't I wouldn't still be stood here I would be facing molly before fate even blinked her eyes." I mumbled only so he could hear, "Darien, what would you say if I told you I could no longer control sailor moon then I could control time."

"ok sere, so what is going on? I understand you cant control her any more but so you why?" he sounded so over his head, did he really have no clue… hey what he hell am I on about I have no clue!

"ok ok, listen, when I become sailor moon in any shape or form, there is this tune of some sorts that assults my senses, its part of me trying to lure me into somethings so strong and powerful, its her old personality, I think, and it wants to take over so I kill more often… if she had a chance and I let her she would have already faced molly… I would already be dead." I muttered still only so his ears could hear, "but you must not tell the other, as your beloved and future wife I order you not to tell anyone about this, they are to vulnerable now, you saw how relieved amara and michelle were when I used there attacks for them, I may have saved their lives."

"ok I wont, sere, just listen and listen good no matter how far she goes to make you fight I will always be there ot stop you from doing anything stupid!" I could feel the love in his voice reverberate through out me… I loved this man so much that I was surprised I hadnt killed him with kisses and too much willingness…

As we walked away I never felt more safe in my life from myself. If it were even possible.

So guys you know the drill the only thing eith this one is it totally epends on the reviews so if you read it and hink it is good recommend it to every ff person you know especially if you want to see it finished!

Ta for now SS16


	2. thinking keeps the mind busy

So guys I know you don't think much of it but I was bored

Chapter two: thinking keeps the mind busy

So I told him, I actually told him, I know I said I would but still I never thought I would tell him I thought it would end up being Lita or Amara, but from the scouts expressions they were kind of relieved I saved them, I think something is going on and I need to know what. Sitting in the arcade across from them I know it would slip out, we had come here after the battle to mingle, we always do, I think it is so conspiracies don't fly around about the nine friends who disappear every time there is a youma. Turning to them I whispered, "Ok you guys what is going on why were you so glad that I showed up and saved your asses!"

"well you may not believe this but even I have no idea what is going on, it is as much to call on our powers as it is too use them, its like they are being drained and I don't know how." Amy replied looking slightly gutted she had never failed the team before. I smiled slowly I thought of consoling her but then I thought of my problem… I stopped dead and lost myself in the fog of thoughts. I barely felt someone sit beside me and the smell of roses telling me Darien sat there, obviously concerned. I had told him…didn't mean it was going to help. I walked in the fog feeling the feeling again… the sirens voice. I think somehow it is coming from some where and some how I knew I would eventually have to use it. I jumped away from that thought jumped so violently form it I startled out of reverie to find my lover and three friends looking at me as if I was crazy. I smiled sheepishly wishing silently they would leave me to think it out. I knew Darien wouldn't he was too protective of me but didn't blame him. From everything that had gone on in the past I didn't blame him for negatively. Even as I passed through the memories I shuddered thinking about how lucky I was to have my friends there through all that. Not once had I gone alone except when I had first became the super hero sailor moon.

Beryl seemed so far away and easy now; I would have rather taken her any day then what I was going to have to do now. Molly had been my best friend I didn't want to hurt her.

All those days we had just sat under a tree some where in a park but I knew why she had obviously thought something would come of this she would get me back but I knew there was something else there had to be…she wouldn't try to purposely hurt me would she… she couldn't…she wouldn't…but I knew she could and she would. She was changed different form when we were growing up.

I stood up already ready to go they looked at me suspiciously, "sere, honey, are you ok?"

"yes dare-bare I'm fine I just want to go for a walk see if I can drag her out…" of none heard the last part after fine because I had left the table but deciding I was their princess they followed me wanting to keep me safe from everything. As we walked together in a close nit group my mind wondered back to what Amy said. So something was happening something even Amy had no idea leaving it me to figure it out. I didn't worry too much over that I had every power under the sun under my command I knew they would help me so I was happy they would do the best that they could.

We walked for miles around the park. Losing track of time we soon were all doing a me and rushing off in different directions I was the only one left. Finally left to call her out.


	3. the power begins

Chapter three: the power begins

I knew I had to talk to her so standing in the middle of the field in the park I called to her, loud and clear knowing she would hear my resounding voice, "Molly!"

"yes serenity what do you want know?" the voice replied before the body appeared. Molly stood in a deep red dress to her feet her hair reaching her back half way down, " I wanted to talk, about why you joined the dark moon family."

"you wanna know why, well shes stood right in front me, she kept her secret from me for all these years and practically dumped me for the scouts so when they offered me I place I couldn't refuse, eternal youth and the power to beat you at your own game."

"I never meant to ditch you, the scouts are my life I thought you would understand it. I will get you back molly don't underestimate me." I turned awy from her finally getting the information I needed and walk home towards my apartment. With out reaching far I heard the unmistakable cry of a youma and called the scouts…all of them. I woud need the support for emperial cosmic sailor moon. Running towards theyouma I transormed and continued in the air. I saw the youma from above and concluded that it was the ugliest yet. It looked like a mixture of everything we had seen so far, wings, teeth etc and it looked like a jumble, jumble that's what it must be called the names are always obvious.

Seeing the scouts arrive I landed and they saw me before attcking I joined in happy to try and beat the while mercury stood back to analyse it. Until now I had taken no note of the sirens voice it finally struck my ears as my first attack hit it. The sound hit so hard I almost lost my feet but I did lose something almost…control. Straightening up I knew it wasn't me controling my body, I was sailor moon but I fought back as he continued to strike knowing that if I let her continue to control she'd get stonger and if get weaker.

Using my most powerfulattack, 'luna cosmic shatter', she vanquished it easily. With the loss of power I took control again before collapsing to the floor crying. I soon felt the presences of my friends around me but there was no Darien. Getting up I looked around there really wasno Darien. Where could he be? I he was supposed to be here but I didn't let it get to me he was allowed time apart from me. I began to wish he were there beside me as I was walked home silently with no questions by eight girls worrying over me. I didn't need it but I let them get me ready for bed and tuck me in before leaving me to sleep but I know I wouldn't, I couldn't not until I told someone why. Soon I began to fall asleep.

Earlier in the night, Darien's P.O.V

I just reached my apartment when I felt the familiar call of sailor moon knowing Serena had transformed I knew she would be ok with the girls so I ignored it and continued to have a shower and get ready to have a good nights rest. As I began to settle in bed I felt a receeding of the call I knew something was wrong because usually it just stopped not slowly leave and I knew she was loosing to sailor moon there was nothing I could do now and wished I hadnt have been selfish.

I sa there pondering for half an hour before it suddenly burst out agains she was back in control and Serena again. I wished again I could have been there for her but then iknew she would want to be alon to think before she talked to me about it. I will talk to her in the morning…infact I will go see her, its Saturday tomorrow so she'll enjoy that, I hope. She will definitely still be in shock but I sure hope shes not mad at me.

Soz its short again but I didn't know what else to write, there is major writers block going on here

T


	4. molly shows

Hey guys I no its been a long time sorry but I've had writers block like majorly!

Anyways read and review. And I don't own SM I wish I did!

This will only be short.

Feralkristiana: I have updated hope u like it

Enelia: I'm glad that's the impression you got because that's what I was aiming for!

Chapter 3:

Serena walked around calling her name, molly was watching her every move, she knew Serena could beat her easily if she realised the power she held. But the power she held was going to be her old best friends down fall… molly was going to harness the powers within Serena and not even the wielder was going to stop her. Serena's blonde head passed under her and as Serena walked on molly dropped soundlessly to the earth below.

Serena stopped, "hello old friend."

Molly wasn't shocked that Serena had heard her, in fact she was glad. Serena on the other hand was scared she had heard molly, in fact she had no idea how she had sensed her old friend hit the ground when she hadn't even heard her.

"well serenity, its nice to see you again after so many years…"

"it is isn't it, I mean I guess you've been away becoming who you are today but I've really missed you." Serena was a bit apprehensive at molly, she sounded so venomous especially when she had said her full name. Serena turned to face molly and realised she looked the same, the hair, the eyes, the figure all the same, "you haven't changed a bit."

"neither have you serenity, cept the power in you is almost seen. Its untapped power I dunno why I never saw it before."

Ok I no very short but I'm tired I've not slept in days and I still have writers block. Flames are certainly welcome on this chap as are recommendations of wat I could do next

SS16


	5. Neoqueen released

Hey knew chapter, this should be exciting.

Chapter 4: neo-queen released.

Serena looked at molly; she had known she had been assaulted by something, but an untapped power, could it be the power she was supposed to have as queen? Or something not even the future queen had yet? Serena looked at molly, she could feel her friend's power, she was twice the power of Nehelia, and chaoses and diamond's put together. It was less then her own but she wasn't nearly as confidant in her own power and moll looked in hers.

"you know serenity, I should have known you were a princess, you were so underestimated, so hidden. Even the scouts don't understand what's pulling you, but I do, I know what you hear when you transform, you see I've been there. But I gave into my power and now I'm as strong as you. Let it go and you'll never feel the need to hide again." Serena felt the sudden lull of power hit her, molly was manipulating it, making the song stronger, she was loosing this fight and with no-one to help her it would be impossible to try. It soon took over her.

Molly watched as Serena gave in, a bright light over came her, expecting something like Serena coming out as she had done so, she was surprised when the future queen of earth stepped from the light.

"you tried to turn me into something I'm not, even though you were turned evil by the man you were trained by it was only made so because you held a grudge, I could never be like you. I'm sorry molly but you've just brought about your own down fall!" neo queen serenity stepped forward her long pearl white dress flowed around her every step. Her now silver hair fell to the floor and her crown sat on top of her regal head. Molly cowered as the wave of power hit her with full pelt, it was triple the size it had been before, higher then she had ever had guessed.

Her eyes were now flecked with silver, raising her hands Serenity called for the scouts, they appeared and as shock hit them they made a dazed bow to their queen, "scouts, I believe you know the evil we are facing. This is my old friend molly and she has helped me to become queen earlier then before I should, I will not be able to become such until I am ready I already feel it taking a toll please bring her to me."

The scouts quickly brought the young female to their queen, "my queen, um, why do you seek to bring her closer?"

"because Uranus I seek to save as much energy as possible and bringer her closer will cut out distance in the equation I'm about to create." Uranus nodded slightly confused but obeyed her queen, as soon as molly was close enough neo queen serenity closed her eyes and sent out an incredible force, it hit molly hard sending her back to what she once was with no recollection of what had happened. In doing so serenity felt a even greater power awaken.

"molly, you have been awoken from a long dream, you should go home and rest." She said as her old friend looked at her in confusion, "return safely, tomorrow you should go seek an old friend."

Molly nodded and looked around at the scouts around her the motioned for her to bow and she signalled she understood, "thank you, your majesty, for saving me."

Bowing she stepped back and ran home. Serenity smiled before looking around her scouts, "thank you guys."

She seemed to sag, her power shrank, and in the process she became Serena once again, looking around she quickly sat on the floor from exhaustion, a dizzy spell disorientated her body. Everyone crowded around to see how she was, sensing them she answered their unspoken question, "I'm fine just a little tired."

I know long time no update but here you go. Hope you enjoyed


	6. 6

I know it was a short chapter last time guys, but no more was needed. Hope you enjoy the new instalment. Thanks to Chrissie, you know who you are, for giving me this idea, I would have been here forever without it. I need ideas!

Chapter 5: the effect on the others

Yet again, another battle ensued in the boundaries of the park; the scouts and the prince were trying to face the youma down. It was tough and the call was getting stronger through Serena's body, and she was only eternal sailor moon. Deciding that it would be better Serena pulled both senshi and princess together again, her wings unfurled, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The attack hit it full pelt, she didn't notice but mars gasped, as she moved between attacks Serena sent out another attack, "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

It hit dead on target and knocked back into a large barricade behind it, "PLANET POWER SUPER BALL!"

A ball of pure white energy built up in her hands and was sent towards the youma, a small grunt came from each senshi as the power hit, and Serena fell to the floor in exhaustion soon joined by her scouts, "I dunno why but I feel so tired."

Both mars and Jupiter followed her to the floor too the other scouts were not so drained as the other two, mercury was first to have an idea of what was happening. She double checked with her computer first then gathered the exhausted scouts around her, though still recovering they were awake enough to listen, "Serena is being threatened by sailor moon's power, her spirit its self is strong enough to hold it but some part of her mind still doesn't want to be her. Therefore, moon is still trying to break free, Serena also when you are at you top level you drain energy from our resources."

Serena nodded, "ill not fight then, if I'm going to put you in danger I am not going to fight I refuse to."

Mars looked totally gutted she was a lot more assured while her princess was in battle, "but you can not do that, I refuse to let you sit by because you are scared to hurt us, we are here to protect you and if it means taking my energy to help the world then go rite ahead."

"but Raye, I cant do it, don't force me to either, I'm afraid that after the other day I don't want to go near molly ever again even if I have to beat her, I don't want to do it!" Serena argued, she was not going to do it full stop! "you cant make me, I assure you if you try it wont be pretty."

They nodded giving up, they were good to her but she could tell they may try again.

I know very very short but I'm a big heavy blockhead that cant write (basically translating as I have writers block) sorry. But ideas may be good.


End file.
